


Only In Our Dreams

by End



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All humans au, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Magic powers au, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, a lot of soulmate identifying types of things, marinette is not as hopeless as she is in the show, most of this was written listening to Shatter Me & If The World Should End so expect angst later, technically not superhero au i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/End/pseuds/End
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many ways to find your soulmate. For most people, It's easy.  They have markings, or some sort of sensory indicator.</p><p>Dreamers have the short end of the stick, in most people's eyes. They get full blown memories, but what use is that is you can only remember fleeting images of them? What good is a memory if it's gone in the morning?</p><p>But Dreamers often serve a much bigger purpose. Memories not involving soulmates are rare, but those who receive them are of Old, Blessed Souls.</p><p>They protect what we could not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Empty Spaces Filled with Color

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Soulmate AU, but then i wanted human Tikki & Plagg, and then Shatter me happened and..
> 
> Yeah.

Shadows dance along the wall, a voice he vaguely recognizes whispering nearby. He is hidden by shadow, invisible to those who walk by. 

 

Distant chatter reaches his ears, and in the corner of his eye he sees red. He turns to the source, curious.

 

A woman is looking straight at him, illuminated by the lights of the shops. Her eyes- blue like the heavens- pierce through him, leaving him feeling bare. 

 

Voices get louder, and the woman turns away. The voice- soft, elegant, calming- tugs at his memory, a distant pull in the back of his mind.

 

He slinks away, confused and filled with an odd sense of pride.

 

-

 

Stars fill her vision.  She feels safe, confident.

 

A shadow moves, and she sees-

 

Bright green eyes and hair blonde like gold. Black clothing. 

 

He stares at her with wide eyes, shock evident.

 

Tikki calls out to her, and she turns away, a feeling of curious contentedness erupting through her core.

 

-

 

In this world, there are many things that point to one’s soulmate. 

 

Most commonly, It’s markings: Words scrawled across skin, images on the body, First names written on the wrist, etc.

 

There are some born without colors, and some who see strings attached to the pinky. Sometimes, it’s a sensation that only occurs in their presence.

 

And then there are those born with nothing. These people only have dreams- blurry, unfocused and entirely unhelpful- impossible to remember in the morning. Some people call them  _ Dreamers _ , but they are commonly known as  _ Blanks _ .

 

They are often looked down upon, and even assaulted because of this, but rarely are given the chance to stand up for themselves.

The others have names as well, though they are almost never used in the common world.

 

_ Canvas-  _ One born with a marking of some sort.

 

_ Spectral-  _ One born without colors and later develops them after meeting eyes with their soulmate.

 

_ Sensor-  _ One who experiences a sensation when in direct contact with a soulmate.

 

And of course,  _ Dreamers.  _ All of these names are more often heard in a lab than in everyday life.

 

It’s simply the way life is, for everyone in it.

 

-

 

Marinette finds it easy to forget the eye-lock with the green-eyes that night. She is so used to hiding - hiding the fact that she’s a  _ Blank _ \- that it was easy to act as though nothing had happened.

 

That is, of course, until a certain Chloe Bourgeois struts into the classroom with a boy trailing behind her (read: dragged by the wrist). He looks uncomfortable, his eyes- bright green like that night- darting around, as if begging for someone to save him.

 

Chloe’s eyes land on Marinette and she drops the poor boy’s wrist.

 

“And what might you be doing in my seat,  _ Blank _ ?” She asks, her voice a low hiss.

 

“I’ve been sitting here since the beginning of the year, Chloe.” Marinette replies curtly, avoiding the eyes of the boy pointedly.

 

“Yeah, well this is my seat now. Adrien, sit in front of me!” Chloe practically shoves him into the seat in front of Marinette.

 

“Sorry, Chloe, but I’m not moving. Go take that Prince Charming of yours and sit somewhere else.” Waving her hand, she rests her head on her desk. She can feel an impending headache.

 

Chloe steps forward loudly, hand drawn back, when Alya walks in with Nino.

 

“Hey, Marinette! Did you hear the news last night?” Alya says loudly, sliding into the seat next to her. 

 

Chloe narrows her eyes and takes a step back. Nino- kind, easy going- strikes up a conversation with Adrien, who quickly and timidly smiles in response.

The news was- as always- something Marinette often knew more about than stated on TV. She has made it her personal mission to get to know just about everyone, so information was easy to come by. That, and she happens to have a few secrets of her own.

 

What had happened? Ladybug, of course. A hero, they called her. If only they knew.

 

-

 

It’s hard to get that girl’s eyes out of his head. Gentle blue, like bluebells, contrasted greatly with Chloe’s icy glares. He doesn’t stop thinking about that night- a split second in the dark, but memorable all the same.

 

Speaking of Chloe- his first day of school isn’t going particularly well, with her dragging him around. When they go into class, He sees blue eyes- similar to that of the woman from that night- staring at him for a split second. When Chloe sees the girl, she drops his wrist and growls at her.

 

The girl is obviously tired, rolling her eyes when Chloe insults her (And honestly, he’s angry at the use of  _ Blank _ , considering he’s one as well). Chloe moves to hit the poor girl, and then-

 

It’s almost casual, the way the girl shouts out- an easy conversation, sliding into the seat next to Ocean eyes- Marinette?-  with a silent claim of the desk.

 

The boy who walked in along with the loud girl slides into the seat next to him and starts talking. Adrien is glad to escape Chloe’s grip and sheepishly admits to trying to run away multiple times. The boy, Nino, laughs and tells him he isn’t alone.

 

He decides later his first day has been great.

 

-

 

Slipping through the streets unnoticed is surprisingly easy for Marinette. The street is busy, crowded with pedestrians. She disappears behind the sliding glass doors of the Kwami Building, vanishing from public eye entirely.

 

The Kwami Building is home to many things, though they are all focused on one goal: Protecting the world as it is. There are many sites around the world, and Marinette is honored to carry one of the lead roles here in Paris. Of course, she isn’t exactly alone. As Ladybug, she has an entire entourage dedicated to protecting her identity, providing medical attention, and weaponry. Tikki is the one who runs the Ladybug sector.

 

She also has a partner, whom she has never met. The need has yet to arrive where she needs to make a full appearance, so she’s mostly been dealing with robberies and other mild crimes-meaning the need to meet her partner is close to none.

 

Kwami is made up almost entirely out of  _ Dreamers _ , because they were old souls with the memories of important people (Current Ladybug with a past Ladybug, Current Tikki with past Tikki, etc.)and it would be regained after a soulmate was introduced and involved romantically. There are few exceptions among the outer circle (staff like receptionists or janitors), but everyone in the inner circle -’Miraculous’- was a Dreamer with a specified role. Some roles were left unfilled until a later discovery (meaning the memories had not fully awakened yet), or an unborn soul. The sectors of ‘Miraculous’ almost never intermingle unless there is a major, long term emergency- Save for Master Fu, the known Turtle Miraculous holder. He runs a massage business for the people who are under a lot of stress. Literally everyone knows him. 

 

Ladybug is the most known role. She is very public about what she’s done- or rather, she is very attention grabbing but surprisingly hard to spot when she’s aiming for you. She tends to get the spotlight, and her records certainly help. Even with the mystery of her identity, she’s done so much to help Paris that the police let her into major Crime scenes without hesitation.

 

She is grateful, but worried for her home, so she begins her training in silence.

 

-

 

Adrien doesn’t go to the Kwami building unless he gets called- his schedule isn’t forgiving enough to make frequent visits, after all- so he trains in his room. He’s pretty sure his father doesn’t even know about his other identity, Chat Noir- meaning all of the things in his room are for ‘the sake of education’ or something, probably. Who knows what’s going through his father’s head? Not him, that’s for sure.

 

Either way, he trains just as much as the others. He, like Ladybug, is one of the center Miraculous- the top two. She is technically his partner, but they have never met, and honestly, he’s not sure he really wants to, either. That would mean having Paris in danger, and that in itself is not a good prospect.

 

Adrien decides to start with the rock wall.


	2. Silence Filled with Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never in his life has he seen someone so radiant.  
> Never has he seen someone happy simply because he was.  
> Never in his life has someone cared for him so entirely the way Marinette Dupain-Cheng does.
> 
> Never in her life as she met someone so closed off and kind.  
> Never in her life has she ached to hear someone's laughter.  
> Never has she met someone who could completely destroy her composure the way Adrien Agreste does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette dreams of Chat bc why not.  
> The love square is messy, and so is my writing style, so why not.

_ The gentle pitter-patter of rain sounds through the room. Marinette leans against the pane of glass that serves as her window, staring up at the dark, clouded sky.  _

 

_ Behind her, there is a soft thud and the jingle of bells. Marinette turns around, a gentle smile on her face. _

 

_ “What brings you here, Chat Noir?”  She asks. _

 

_ Chat Noir smiles at her, closing the hatch above his head. His hair is drenched with rain, falling around his face unceremoniously, and the leather of his suit streaked with water. His eyes are bright with mischief. _

 

_ “Do I need a reason to visit you, Princess?” He replies playfully. _

 

_ Marinette huffs in amusement. Her eyes shine as he approaches. Standing up straight, she carefully hides the bundles of fabric resting on the windowsill from his sight. _

 

_ Chat Noir reaches her and gently kisses her hand, bringing it up to his mouth while looking directly at her. His other hand moves through her hair, revealing dark red studs. Her nose wrinkles when a single claw of his gloved hand rests upon it. Chat smiles. _

 

_ “You are as beautiful as always, My Lady.”  _

 

_ “Quiet, you.” Marinette giggles, bopping him on the nose. _

 

_ “As you wish, Princess.” He smiles back. _

 

_ Marinette rolls her eyes. “How did you even get Plagg to agree to this? We aren’t supposed to wear the suit unless it’s mandatory.” _

 

_ “A lot more cheese than what was probably necessary. I can still smell it.” Chat says, wrinkling his nose in disgust. _

 

_ Marinette laughs.  _

 

_ “Nerd.” She mumbles through giggles. _

 

_ He laughs with her, a soft, heartfelt sound that warms her to the core. _

 

_ She wakes. _

 

-

 

When Marinette wakes up, she’s not usually a cheery person. Today, however, she has the sound of laughter ringing through her mind- laughter that lifts her spirits and warms her. It’s an odd feeling that she’s never felt. She can’t remember what her dream was about, but the laughter stays with her, a distant memory pressing forward. 

 

The routine stays the same, even with the addition of the new boy Chloe dragged in- Adrien, his name was (and damn if she didn’t find him attractive. if he wasn’t already a model, she’d try to make him one.) She disappears after school to go to “work”, Goes home around 7:30, and calls up Alya. Today, however, was determined to be different.

 

It rains. No,  _ rain _ is an understatement. It  _ pours _ , soaking just about everything in her line of vision. And of course, she didn’t bring her umbrella. With a sigh, Marinette scoops up her backpack and prepares to run. There is a tap on her shoulder.

 

“Excuse me- Marinette, right? Do you need an umbrella?” Says a voice timidly.

 

Marinette turns around. Adrien holds up his umbrella, shielding her from the water.

 

“I couldn’t take it from you! You need it, don’t you?” Marinette backs up to the edge of the umbrella.

 

Adrien shakes his head. 

 

“My ride is right there. From the looks of it, you need it more than I do.” He smiles, and it strikes a chord in the back of her mind.

 

Marinette sighs. “Fine. I’ll give it back to you tomorrow, then.” 

 

She takes the umbrella gently. It closes on her head. Adrien laughs, short but meaningful. Marinette lifts the umbrella, a grin lighting up her face.

 

“So you can laugh!” She giggles, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment and pride. 

 

Adrien’s eyes widen, and he slaps a hand over his mouth.

 

“I- uh-” And then he starts giggling as well.

 

“Well, I should get going.” He says, a look she can’t identify crossing his face before he smiles again. “See you tomorrow!” With that, he leaves.

 

Marinette picks up her bag again, a small smile on her face.  _ Note to self- make this boy laugh more often. He deserves it.  _

 

She leaves.

 

-

 

Adrien doesn’t mean to sound so shy, in all honesty. But the way her face contorts in displeasure at the rain reminds him of something he can’t pinpoint, a distant memory. So he approaches, umbrella ready. 

 

Marinette is hesitant- something he’s never seen her be before. It’s almost comforting to see it, so he tries harder. She accepts reluctantly, but not before promising to return it. Adrien fights the urge to tell her to keep it.

 

The umbrella closes on her, and it’s so comical he can’t help but laugh. When she lifts it up, the grin on her face is so radiant he can feel himself flush.

 

“So you can laugh!” She says, laughing like bells in the wind.

 

Normally, Adrien would be ashamed of himself for laughing at her, but the way her cheeks flush and her eyes shine with pride, he can’t bring himself to be. She looks happy because  _ he’s _ happy, and it’s so new to him that he doesn’t know what to do than stutter out a reply. Instead, more laughter pours out of him, and she joins him happily.

 

Finally- or rather, sadly- the laughter dies down. He tries to be sober as he bids her goodbye, but the goofy grin on his face doesn’t go away when he turns away. The distant tug of  _ memory  _ pulls in his mind, but he ignores it. 

 

He pretends he doesn’t see the smile that graces her face as she hurries past his car.

 

-

 

The change in her usual somber attitude doesn’t go unnoticed. Tikki notices first.

 

“Did something good happen, Marinette?” She asks, curious. It isn’t everyday Marinette walks in with a smile like that- usually she’s impassive and determined to protect Paris. 

 

“Something like that.” Marinette replies cryptically.

 

Tikki is glad. She hates seeing the somber look in her eyes when she comes to train sometimes, knowing that in another life she was so happy with  _ him _ at her side, but without danger, that would be unnecessary. It isn’t her fault that the current Chat Noir was born into a family that refused to give him freedom.

  
And when Marinette ends her training to find one of her favorite chocolates waiting for her? Well, Tikki certainly doesn’t know a thing about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im dead bc Homestuck is back expect obscure refrences


	3. Nothingness Replaced withSensations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it is sorrow paired with determination that leads them to their first official meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im  
> dead
> 
> DEAD
> 
> No but seriously there was some serious 'If The World Should End' on repeat during the making of this chapter.

_ Comfort. Warmth. Kindness. _

 

_ Those are the first words that come to his mind when he thinks of her. She is his everything, and he can’t bear it when she is in pain. _

 

_ Seeing her like this, sobbing into his chest and not knowing why- he doesn’t know what to do. _

 

_ “Hey. What’s wrong, Bug?” He asks softly, running his fingers through her soft hair. _

 

_ Slowly, she pulls away from his chest and raises her eyes to look at him. _

 

_ “I- I just- Why do they put so much trust into me? I can’t fix everything. What if I mess up? People could die!” She whisper-shouts, turning her eyes to the city beneath them. _

 

_ “My Lady-”He starts, but she cuts him off. _

 

_ “Chat Noir, please. You know just as well as I that I can’t always fix it.” _

 

_ “But you always try your hardest. Ladybug, you don’t have to be perfect.” He whispers, pulling her close and burying his nose into her hair. _

 

_ “Chat-” She stops, her voice choked.  _

 

_ She wraps her arms around him and he rubs comforting circles into her back. He doesn’t know how long they sit like that, bit when she finally pulls back, Her smile is just as radiant as always, and her eyes shine. _

 

_ “Thank you, Chaton.” _

 

-

 

When he wakes, he remembers shining blue and radiant smiles- but the sound of her crying haunts his mind, clouding the rest of the dream from his memory. Her eyes bore into his mind, and he can only faintly recreate their glory. 

 

He forces himself out of bed and checks his schedule. By some miracle, his schedule is clear for the day. Never in his life has he been so glad, but he still sighs. He’s going to need to restock on cheese, isn’t he? Well, at least he can actually  _ go  _ to the Kwami Building today.

 

Nathalie knocks taps her fingers impatiently on the table. Adrien give the schedule back and heads to school. He has a feeling that today is going to be a good day.

 

The day drags on, and Adrien is anxious to go to the Kwami Building for the first time in months. Nino sends him several annoyed glances over the course of the day for tapping his pencil incessantly. 

At the end of the day, he’s about to start walking to the Building when Chloe explodes. Marinette stands tall before her, blue eyes narrowed.  

 

He can’t hear a word- he’s too far away from the interaction to hear it- but he can see. Chloe jabs a finger into Marinette’s chest, Her face reddening in anger. Marinette’s eyes widen suddenly, and Chloe pulls back with a triumphant smirk. 

 

Marinette snarls, taking a step forward. Behind her, Alya places a hand on the girl’s shoulder, but Marinette shakes her off and stalks forward. Chloe takes a step back, genuine terror flashing across her face. Sabrina pulls her back even farther.

 

“-my family  _ ever again.  _ Got it?!” Marinette’s voice rings out through the courtyard, and Chloe nods rapidly.

 

Marinette huffs and walks away, Alya following with a concerned look on her face. The blue-eyed girl rubs at her temples, her face contorting into an emotion he doesn’t recognize. Alya’s face softens even more, gently coaxing Marinette into a hug as they walk by.

 

A pang of jealousy pierces through him- distantly he can remember blue eyes looking up at him in a similar manner- but he shoves it down. He has no right to feel possessive over Marinette. They’ve only just met, after all, and Alya  _ is  _ her best friend.

 

Adrien, unsure what to do, continues on his way.

 

-

 

Marinette is fine. She doesn’t care about the insults that Chloe just spit at her. No, she’s  _ much  _ more focused on the snide remark about her family. 

 

It doesn’t hurt. No, that’s a lie. It hurts. A lot.

 

But Marinette refuses to let Chloe get away with it. She’s gone too far.

 

That isn’t to say the Marinette doesn’t know- Chloe isn’t usually this bad. Marinette knows something is up, but anger clouds her judgement and she herself lashes out.

 

Chloe is terrified. She can see it in her eyes. She takes pleasure and shame in knowing it’s her fault.

 

Marinette can feel tears in her own eyes. So  _ maybe  _ she was lying when she said she was fine, so what?

 

She feels horrible. She lashed out- and while it was reasonable, it was still  _ wrong _ . She’s angry at herself and her lack of restraint. She feels pathetic, weak. 

 

Alya is the best friend anyone could ever ask for, but something in her mind makes her feel like someone else should be comforting her in her best friend’s place. She chides herself for it.

 

In the corner of her eye, she can see Adrien watching her walk by.

 

The bright green of his eyes flash with an incomprehensible emotion, and then he turns away.

 

Marinette pulls away from Alya, thankful, and takes her leave as well.

 

-

 

_ “We need you here, now!” _

 

_ “What’s going on?” _

 

_ “Our Butterfly has gone rogue.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm contemplating renaming this fic 'Only In Our Dreams'   
> tell me what you think  
> or don't   
> but if you don't I'll do it anyway  
> but i want your /opinions/


	4. Darkness Balanced with the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And if the darkness will descend,  
> Don't need a savior or a friend.  
> I can say I've really loved-  
> If the world should end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So title change is a go, thanks for the feedback, greatly appreciated  
> I love you

Marinette runs to the Kwami building at full speed, slinging her bag over her shoulder with little grace. 

 

-

 

_ There is light, shining upon a man clad in black and silver. _

 

-

 

Adrien throws his bag into the car unceremoniously, directing the Gorilla to take him to the building. 

 

-

 

_ In his shadow, a woman clad in red and black. _

 

-

 

Maybe kicking that mugger in the groin was a low blow, but hey, she was rushing, okay? There are more important things to deal with than some guy who just tried to rob her. Like getting to the Building as quickly as possible.

 

Speaking of which, Marinette needs to disguise herself a little bit.

 

-

 

_ Upon his head, blond hair shining like gold and perched within are a pair of cat ears. _

 

-

 

The Gorilla sends an annoyed look his way, and Adrien stops tapping his foot. He can’t help but be impatient, knowing the danger. He was anxious to get to the Building as soon as he could.

 

Speaking of which, he was probably going to need to change his shirt or something before someone recognizes him and follows.

 

-

 

_ The woman, with her halo of dark hair, is strong, and while she stands in his shadow, she stands in front. _

 

-

 

As she exits the alley shortcut, she twists her pigtails into buns and slides on sunglasses. She looks out, then takes off like a bullet.

 

-

 

_ Green eyes. _

 

-

 

Adrien jumps out of the car almost instantly, slamming the car door shut and shooting an apologetic glance at the Gorilla before rushing up the steps.

 

-

 

_ Confident smiles. _

 

-

 

Marinette runs up the steps, paying no heed to the person on the other side of the rail.

 

-

 

Adrien sees a girl running up the stairs, but in his haste, he doesn’t think much of it. Besides, he has no idea who she is.

 

-

 

Both of them burst through the doors. Then, Marinette trips. Adrien catches her easily.

 

Neither stop, nodding at each other in acknowledgement before continuing in opposite directions.

 

They don’t take the time to recognize the other.

 

~+~

 

Tikki is worried. Nooroo is missing and The Butterfly has gone rogue thanks to the Peacock’s- Peahen’s?- sudden disappearance. With them gone, there are only two Miraculous members with the ability to protect Paris.

 

Oh, how she hopes they’ll get along.

 

-

 

Plagg isn’t as worried as he probably should be, but that’s Tikki’s job, anyway. Nooroo will be fine, and The Butterfly will return eventually. Ladybug and Chat Noir will get along perfectly as always, and Paris will be safe again.

 

Well, at least he  _ hopes  _ so.

 

~+~

 

Marinette changes into her suit- and for the first time, she wears her protective gear underneath. Her mask is painted on, then a physical copy is placed on top, just in case. 

 

She feels different. She always has, once the mask was on, but today- today it feels almost  _ freeing _ .

 

She goes into the training room, where Tikki is waiting with Plagg.

 

-

 

Adrien Changes into his suit for his first time in a long while. Protective gear is nothing new- he  _ is  _ a model, after all- an the mask is a very satisfying touch.

 

He remembers why he liked coming to the Building instead of training at home. The mask has always allowed him the freedom he’s always longed for.

 

He heads to the training room, where Plagg awaits him.

 

-

  
_ “Sorry I took so long! I just-”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but they said that last line at the same time
> 
> Also the scene in italics is basically Ladybug standing in front of Chat Noir, but the light is behind them an Chat's shadow covers hers.


	5. Strings Tied Tightly to the Last Finger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High achiever don't you see  
> Baby, nothing comes for free  
> They say I'm a control freak  
> Driven by a greed to succeed  
> Nobody can stop me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you so much oh my god how are you all so nice to me   
> Also not very romantic i guess

Marinette can remember distantly- A memory from her childhood- a boy training with her. Messy blond hair and catlike eyes, the boy was a friend. He was always there, for years. With him, a woman. She too was blessed with blonde hair and eyes as green as a summer’s wind. Then, soon after She turned 9, his visits began to dwindle. Each time he came back, he’d do something even more reckless than before, and he would apologize profusely to Marinette about not showing up as often as he would like.

 

Eventually, He stopped coming.

 

However, the woman stayed. She would watch over Marinette’s training and praise the young girl- giving her small treats behind Tikki’s back, whispering encouragements and the like- And Marinette grew to love the woman like she a mother or an aunt.

 

Tikki had told her once that the woman was the Peafowl Miraculous holder. Marinette had been young, and the information had been waved off. 

 

When Marinette turned 13, the Woman’s visits became less and less frequent. What had once been every day became three times a week, then two, then one- and finally, the woman stopped showing.

 

A month later, Marinette had seen Tikki consoling a woman, dressed in all blue. Their words were barely audible from where she stood but a few she had been able to catch.   _ Missing. Disappeared. Dead.  _

 

Marinette, shaken by the sudden and unexpected disappearance of someone who was once a close friend, had decided to train harder than before.

 

That was also the day she took the fate of Paris into her own hands.

 

-

 

Adrien can vaguely remember a girl- a dear friend from his childhood- who he had once trained with. Even after his father’s insistence on his modeling career, his mother would always come home with stories of the girl’s amazing accomplishments. Even from afar, the girl made his day.

 

Then, his mother stopped showing up. It was slow- at first he had just assumed she was late and continued on his way before Nathalie came to yell at him, because she would always come back.

 

When she disappeared, he was devastated.

 

His father shut him in entirely- his only access to the outside world was in fencing class and in his photoshoots.

 

Adrien itched for freedom, but it would be a year before he would receive such a blessing.

 

-

 

The sentence ends abruptly as the two meet each other’s eyes. The world comes to a halt, and for a second, flashes of  _ memory  _ go across their mind’s eye.

 

“-I was having a little trouble on the way here.” Marinette finishes first.

 

Adrien doesn’t say anything.

 

Tikki nods. 

 

“It’s fine. But we should get to business. Plagg?”

 

Plagg sighs and disappears into the center room. Tikki smiles tightly.

 

“We’ll be giving you the miraculous stones to keep on you at all times. They are safe with you than here.”

 

Marinette gasps as Plagg returns, two small black boxes in hand.

 

“With our Butterfly having turned against us, you two are the only active Miraculous users able to defend Paris. Master Fu will only be able to put up barriers, as you already know, Ladybug.”

 

Marinette nods.

 

“We are lucky enough to have you two- you are the only people trained to take down rogue Miraculous. It was a specialized skill, alongside your normal powers.”

 

Adrien takes the box when Plagg hands it to him and opens it.

 

“The Butterfly is able to send out butterflies that will take advantage of people’s negative emotions and turn them into monsters. You must find the possessed item and destroy it. Ladybug, it is your responsibility to restore things after the fight, as well as to cleanse the butterfly. Do you understand?”

 

Marinette gets her box second. She nods and opens the box.

 

“The Miraculous will make it easier to ‘Transform’, shall we say, in times of need. You will need to say ‘Transform Me’, and you will be wearing your full uniform, armor and all. It runs on your magical energy, so do try to refrain from using particularly draining skills like Cataclysm or Lucky Charm until they are absolutely necessary. You will get a notification if there is an active akuma.” Tikki smiles- tense and warm at the same time. 

 

Marinette turns, the emotions on her face dropping. 

 

“Until then,” She starts, “ We should train, correct?”

 

Tikki looks at her mournfully, then nods.    
  


“Yes. It is best that you get used the dynamic of having a partner again.”

 

Plagg pulls Adrien to the side.

 

“Look, kid. I know it’s been awhile since you came here, and even longer since you trained with her, but here’s the thing. She’s  _ really  _ serious about this. She’s nearly trained to death on multiple occasions, and Tikki’s had to force her out before. I’m willing to bet you had something to do with that anomaly from the other day, so whatever you did, keep doing it.”

 

“What anomaly?” Adrien asks, confused.

 

“Doesn’t matter. Get out there, and make sure she doesn’t kill herself out there.”

 

-

 

And so they begin their first training together in years.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette i love you and i get it but chill out goddamn


	6. Numbers Racing Down to Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now I see, I see it for the first time,  
> There is no crime in being kind  
> Not everyone is out to screw you over.  
> Maybe, oh just maybe they just wanna get to know ya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe Homestuck is Dead
> 
> Also very cute dreams you're welcome

_ It feels like a dance.  _

 

_ Each step is synchronized, every movement following a silent rhythm only the two of them can hear. _

 

_ Eyes lock, an unspoken message passed, and the two of them leap into action. _

 

_ With each blow, the rhythm increases in tempo, the speed at which they two of them move increasing.  _

 

_ It suddenly slows, And she reaches out and cleanses the poor man’s mind from the hold of darkness. _

 

_ He stands to the side, but both are still moving to the non-existent rhythm.  _

 

_ The man runs off, and the two ‘heroes’ smile at each other. _

 

_ Their dance ends at last, and the approaches her. With a gentle laugh, she holds her hand out to him. He takes it carefully, making sure he doesn’t harm her with his claws, and pulls her close. _

 

_ The smile on her face is full of amusement. He takes it as a challenge. _

 

_ He steps forward and rests a hand on her hip, smirking. She smiles right back at him. _

 

_ Then, they start to dance. It’s a real dance this time, instead of the usual metaphorical synchronization of their partnership. The miraculous they wear beeps, and with a laugh, the release the transformation together. _

 

_ “Marinette.” Adrien whispers, resting his forehead on hers. _

 

_ “Adrien.” She whispers back, tapping his nose with her own playfully. _

 

_ For a second, all is silent. Paris is at peace. _

 

_ Marinette huffs. “You win this time, cat boy.” _

 

_ Adrien smiles. “I am honored, my lady! Truly, I have never felt so  _ _ prr _ _ oud.” _

 

_ She groans, shaking her head in disappointment. _

 

_ He laughs lightly, and she lift her face up to his. _

 

_ “And my prize?” He breathes onto her lips. _

_ Her face heats up, but her eyes light with challenge.  _

 

_ “You’ll have to take it for yourself, silly cat.” _

 

_ His eyes narrow.  _

 

_ “Whatever you say, my Lady.” He says, and then he presses their lips together. _

 

-

 

Adrien wakes and remembers the day before- the day he first met the ‘hero’ known as Ladybug. In the back of his mind, he can vaguely remember the face behind it from the life before his own. 

 

He was warned, but it wasn’t necessary. Ladybug  _ is  _ very serious about her job, but when she flies through the air, she looks so free he’s almost envious. She is kind; very much so, and humble. 

 

The two of them synchronized very quickly, and Adrien longs to feel free like that again.

 

-

 

Marinette hates mornings, in case you didn’t know. Right now, she doesn’t have the energy to collect her scattered brain to figure out her memories. She gets ready for school, bids her parents goodbye, walks across the street, and promptly passes out on Alya’s shoulder.

 

-

 

Adrien walks into the classroom to see Nino and Alya whispering to each other. Marinette has her head on Alya’s shoulder, lips parted slightly. Adrien feels a twinge of attraction and fights it down. 

 

“-Poor girl really needs to get more sleep instead of staying up all night on her designs.” Alya is saying when he puts his things down and turns towards them.

 

“Hey, Adrien.” Nino greets.

 

“Hey. Is Marinette asleep?” Adrien asks.

 

“Yeah. Don’t worry, she’ll be up soon.” Alya smiles at him.

 

Chloe storms by, purposely elbowing Marinette’s notebook off the desk. Marinette’s eyes open and she whips her hand out, catching the book before it even gets close to the floor. She places it back on the table with a yawn.

 

“How long was I out?” she asks groggily.

 

“Not long. Maybe 10 minutes. Adrien just got here.”

 

“Hey.” Marinette greets, not even close to fully awake.

 

“How’s your morning been?” Nino asks Adrien.

 

“Fine. My schedule’s pretty clear today. Maybe we can do something?”

 

“Wait.” Marinette cuts in, suddenly awake. “You’re a morning person, aren’t you?” 

 

Adrien raises a brow, but nods anyway. Marinette and Alya groan.

 

“Why?” Alya asks, squinting at him. “How?”

 

“Um-”

 

“Adrikins!”

 

“Oh god,” whispers Marinette. “Another morning person. I forgot about her.”

 

Adrien turns around to face Chloe.

 

“Yes, Chlo?”

 

“I still don’t understand why you hang around these imbeciles when you could be with me.” 

 

Marinette rolls her eyes. “Maybe because we don’t talk trash about other people’s families.”

 

Alya elbows her in the ribs. With a grumble, Marinette turns away.

 

“Hmph. Whatever. Whenever you realize you want  _ good  _ company, I’m here, okay? See you, Adrikins!” With that, Chloe sashays away.

 

-

 

Marinette has decided to be as salty as physically possible today. It’s a thing.

 

Her mind is less fried now, but she’s not going to deal with anything her brain comes up with right now. Just because she’s awake doesn’t mean she’s ready for that. It’s way too early.

 

She isn’t ready for life yet, but life doesn’t give a shit.

 

Today is just one of those days.

 

As in, today is the day she learns just how annoying The Butterfly’s powers are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You homestuck fans go read In Which John Egbert Gets All the Guys and Bro Strider Throws Half a Dozen Temper Tantrums my beat friend wrote it it's great   
> don't judge it by it's title its very good and also like a kajillion different race headcanons merry goddamn Christmas
> 
> I love you


	7. Familiarity in the place of Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been there, done that  
> Got the t-shirt  
> Sold my soul  
> And yeah the truth hurts  
> Tired image of a star  
> Acting naughtier than we really are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really proud of this chapter for some reason
> 
> I love you all so much and im so happy that you all like my writing.
> 
> Enjoy!

Marinette is prepared for everything.

 

Well, maybe not  _ everything _ , but she is prepared for most things. Monsters are no exception.

 

Ivan is her first opponent.

 

When Marinette said she was prepared for monsters, she didn’t mean this kind.

 

-

 

Adrien doesn’t know how or why The Butterfly is doing this. Seeing Ivan like this- angry, monstrous- it’s terrifying.

 

But if anything, Adrien wants to help. 

 

So he does.

 

~

 

She’s flying.

 

Alya’s running somewhere beneath her, grinning with the camera faced towards the ‘hero’ and rapidly narrating.

 

Marinette is terrified of letting her down.

 

-

 

He’s not very good at this.

 

Ladybug sails into view, and her smile- confident, concerned- makes him stumble to a stop. For a moment, Adrien find himself unable to move, utterly breathtaken by her beauty. Stoneheart- Ivan’s villain name?- takes the chance to swipe him off of his feet.

 

Adrien realizes as he tumbles to the ground that he doesn’t want to disappoint her.

 

-

 

“Are you alright, Chat?!” She shouts, and then she’s running toward him.

 

He presses his stinging palms against the burning cement below him and pushes upward until he’s on his knees.

 

“I’m fine.” He says, but it’s more of a hiss of pain.

 

She’s standing right in front of him, and her gloved hand comes into view in front of his narrowed eyes. 

 

“Are you sure? You took quite the hit.” She whispers. It’s hesitant and vulnerable, voice shaking slightly.

 

He blinks and lets his eyes widen.

 

Her concern is shocking to him. No one has ever- ever!- shown him concern or worry for his well being. Not since he  last saw his mother.

 

And then he looks up at her, and he sees it.

 

She’s scared.

 

It’s like seeing her in a whole new light. Plagg and Tikki warned him of her seriousness, and Alya gushed about her like she had been on top of the world.

 

But seeing her now, staring at him like he’s what keeps her grounded, her expression concerned and so, so afraid- He understands. She doesn’t want to be alone.

 

No one does.

 

He gets it, because he’s lived it. 

 

They lock eyes, and her never-ending expanse of blue sees through his earlier lie. In that moment, both of them understand.

 

They need each other.

 

He grabs her hand with a timid smile, and she pulls him up with a confident one.

 

-

 

She crushes the paper-turned-rock in her fist and lets out relieved sigh. The butterfly that had once been embedded inside flutters out, and she stretches out her hand. It lands on her palm, and with a small flash of light, the darkness seems out of the bug. 

 

As it flies away, she raises her hand upwards, towards the sky.

 

He isn’t sure what she’s doing, but he trusts her. 

 

A spark lights up at her palm, slowly becoming a steady glow. Then, the light explodes like a firework. Bits and pieces of the light fly around, disappearing deep into the city. 

 

His palms stop stinging, and when he looks down, he sees that his gloves- which had been slightly torn from pebbles- were fixed entirely.  

 

He looks back at her, amazed, and she looks back at him with an exhilarated smile.

 

She radiates with happiness and pride, and his heart stops. Her gaze is focused solely on him, gauging his reaction, and he can only stare.

 

She’s unspeakably beautiful in that moment. More so than before, when she showed him her weakness, and more than before even that.

 

And he realizes something in that moment.

 

She gives him hope.

 

One day, he’ll have his happiness back.

  
And hopefully, she’ll be at his side when he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magic-powers tag finally comes into play!
> 
> This chapter was oddly Adrien-centric.  
> I tried to keep it somewhat neutral, really! but it just sorta came out that way, so yeah.
> 
> See you next chapter, I guess? Who knowas what might happen.


	8. A Remembrance of Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is all that I fear  
> Ready to be let down  
> Now I’m heading for a meltdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARDROBE CHANGE  
> non-descriptive but still there  
> Marinette's Dress is the link, if you couldn't tell  
> Also PV names name-drop  
> NO REGRESTES

_ A pale pink candle sits in the center of her desk, illuminating the parchment.  _

 

_ Dear Bridgette, _

_ I can’t leave. Plagg won’t take my cheese, and my father refuses to let me out. _

_ I need something from outside. Send help. _

_ I convinced Plagg to let you in if you stop by, by the way. No need to bribe your Kwami, though I doubt it would be necessary.  _

_ I hope to see you soon, _

_ Felix _

 

_ Marinette smiles down at the letter.  _

 

_ “Perfect.” She says to no one in particular, pulling her coat out of the closet. _

 

_ “I’ll go first thing tomorrow.” _

 

-

 

Marinette wakes up. 

 

Her hair is a tangled mess and her eyes are sunken from lack of sleep. She only had one dream, the entire night before it had been filled with a restless tossing and turning, riddled with images of Chat Noir’s awed face as he registered the weaknesses she has tried so hard to hide.

 

But now is not the time for insecurity. Marinette climbs out of bed and starts on her hair and makeup, thinking about her dream.

 

She can remember names- unfamiliar names- written on a letter she knows was addressed to herself. The letter itself, she knows, is from her soul mate, the Chat Noir of that time.  

 

It’s cold out, Marinette notes distantly, her mind fixated on the unfamiliar name  _ Felix _ . 

 

She pulls a  [ short red turtleneck dress ](http://g03.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1gk6uLpXXXXb3XFXXq6xXFXXXc/-font-b-Red-b-font-font-b-dress-b-font-2016-women-girls-autumn-winter.jpg) out of her closet and slips it on on top of some comfy black leggings. She pulls lightly at the sleeves until they cover her palms like paws, and she can distinctly remember someone else doing the same, a long time ago.

 

She slides on a pair of black boots and snatches her bag off of her desk.

Feeling ready at last, Marinette bounds out the door and towards the school. She isn’t anywhere near fully awake, but she looks the part, and that’s what really matters, right?

 

-

 

Adrien had multiple dreams over the course of the night, but as he roused himself from sleep, the memories slipped away, leaving only a name he doesn’t recognize out of the people he knows. 

 

_ Bridgette. _

 

It looks cold out today. His windows are fogged up, blocking his view of the outside world.

 

Adrien doesn’t stray far from his usual attire, buttoning up his shirt and sliding on a black coat with silver buttons.  He doesn’t have a scarf, so he lifts up the collar of his coat and ducks his head into it. Nathalie nods at him as she slips into the car and drives to the school.

 

-

 

“-I don’t even know a Felix, Alya! What good is remembering a name if you don’t know anyone with it?” Marinette looks over at Alya, who has her eyes glued to her phone.

 

“Nope. Sorry, girl.”

 

“-Do you know a Bridgette, Nino?” 

 

“I don’t think so. Sorry, dude.”

 

The two unknowingly sigh in unison.

 

-

 

The day passes without incident, mostly. Chloe kept her mouth shut, today, after yesterday’s akuma, and the classes are relatively slow.  

 

Speaking of after the attacks, however, Neither of the two are permitted to go to the Kwami Building for the time being. Something about getting rest after the first attack, since it was so close to them.

 

Adrien takes advantage of the situation and his thankfully empty schedule- Nathalie insisted he do something fun today because of the so called traumatic event of the day previous- to invite Nino, Alya, and Marinette to his house to play video games and the like.

 

Marinette accepts the invitation, shocking Nino and Alya. 

 

“I have the day off today.” She shrugs. “Might as well, right?”

 

Adrien smiles, and the group piles into his car.

 

-

 

“ARE YOU  _ KIDDING  _ ME?!” Nino shouts in frustration, throwing down his controller. “HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? WHAT THE F-” 

 

“Nino, please watch your language. There is a  _ child _ in the room.” Alya says over Marinette’s shoulder.

 

Marinette snickers, placing her own controller on the coffee table in front of her and pulls her sleeves down again. 

 

“I’m not a child, Alya.” Adrien pouts, crossing his arms.

 

Alya waves her hand and picks up Marinette’s controller.

 

“Whatever you say, Adrien. You wanna play against me, Nino?”

 

Marinette scoots out of the way, allowing Alya to take her seat. Nino picks up his controller again, grumbling. Adrien pats the boy’s shoulder consolingly, then sends a look to Marinette, who smiles in return.

 

“Hey, Marinette, do you wanna play DDR? I’ll go easy on you.” Adrien whispers.

 

The Challenge is on the table. 

 

“Sure. There’s no need to go easy, though, pretty boy.” She takes it with a predatory grin.

 

-

 

“KICK HIS BUTT, MARINETTE!” Alya cheers from the sidelines, phone out and filming.

 

Nino wrinkles his nose, pointedly ignoring the way Marinette's dress moves as she matches the steps the arrows on the screen directer her to. 

 

“Give me revenge, Adrien. Save my pride.”

 

Adrien shoots the DJ a grin just as the arrows speed up. The machine spits out a  loud “Perfect!” on Marinette’s side, followed by a slightly less enthusiastic “Great!” on Adrien’s.

 

From that point on, the only words the machine seems to say are  _ Perfect! _ and  _ Nice Moves! _ from both sides. Seconds turn to minutes, until the end of the song nears. The speed of the arrows quickens yet again, but the pattern of words stays the same.

 

Finally, the song comes to an end and the scoreboard comes into view. On Marinette’s side, A bold AAA stands out in bright lettering, followed by a score of 1,000,000 - a perfect score. Adrien’s side also displays the same bolded AAA, but his score is just 5 points below at 999,995. Alya cheers as Nino groans.

 

“That singular great was my downfall!” exclaims Adrien playfully, grinning at Marinette.

 

Marinette rolls her eyes and wipes her brow. Alya hands her a bottle of water, which she takes gratefully.

 

“Good game?”

 

“Good game!”

 

-

 

Marinette leans against one of Adrien’s many windows and stares at the clouds in the blue sky. She’s tired after the match against Adrien, and her mind still puzzles over the name Felix. 

 

Adrien sits on the couch, watching Nino and Alya duke it out over foosball. He runs a finger over his ring and sneaks a glance at Marinette, who seems lost in her thoughts. He himself finds himself wondering about the name Bridgette again. To shake off the unwanted thoughts weighing his mind down, he stands and approaches her.

 

“-know a Felix, so how am I supposed to figure this out?” Marinette is muttering to herself, tugging at the bottom layer of the skirt of her dress.

 

Adrien blinks. A surge of warmth travels through his core as his mind registers the name, and he takes another step forward as if it were his own. He stops in his tracks, confused, and the name that comes out of his lips is almost involuntary.

 

“Bridgette?” He whispers, hesitantly.

 

Marinette whips around to face him, her face twisted in confusion and recognition at the same time. Adrien coughs.

 

“What?” She says finally, the confusion in her voice almost convincing if it wasn’t for the expression only moments before.

 

“Um…Marinette, do you want another water bottle?” he asks in a desperate attempt to cover his blunder. 

 

Her eyes narrow and she considers him for a second before she nods. Her lips curl into a smile, and her eyes brighten. 

 

“Thanks.” She says, standing. 

 

He blinks rapidly as she walks over to the couch, then sighs in relief. He’s safe. 

 

Nodding to himself, Adrien heads into the kitchen for more water bottles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret everything  
> Also I made a Spotify playlist for to help inspire me while writing this a while back and i kept forgetting to tell you guys. It's under the same name as this fic  
> feel free to listen to it if you want i guess  
> ANYWAY I LOVE Y'ALL


	9. A Memory in Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free your mind,  
> Listen the world singing,  
> Why do you spend your life  
> Running after a shadow ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID AN ANGST IM SORRY  
> Implied main character death, murder, and suicide, so trigger warning I guess  
> just skip the italics after the squiggle if you don't wanna read that.  
> also I love y'all

_ “CHAT!”  _

_ Adrien tries to stand- really, he does- but his torso erupt with pain and he doubles over again. _

_ “Chat, Chat, Chat. Please be okay please be okay pleasebeokaypleasebeokaypleasepleaseplease-” Ladybug drops to her knees, carefully picking up his shoulders and resting his head on her lap. _

_ “I’m sorry, M’lady. I let you down.” He chokes out, feeling pitiful. _

_ “No no, don’t be sorry. I should be sorry, I should have stopped the attack all together. Oh god, Chat, please don’t leave me.” Ladybug tries to pick him up, to take him to help, but he hisses in pain. _

_ “Marinette we need to stop the enemy!” Tikki says through the heroine’s earpiece, her voice muffled by static. _

_ “I-” _

_ “Go, Princess. I’ll manage.” Chat smiles as confidently as he can. It’s getting significantly harder for him to breathe. _

_ “I’m sorry, Adrien,” Plagg whispers through his earpiece.”I don’t think I can save you.” _

_ “It’s okay, Plagg. It isn’t your fault.” _

_ Ladybug is struggling, but he can’t bring himself to move anymore. The pain is too much.  _

_ With one last shuddering breath, Adrien lets his world go black. _

_ ~ _

_ “You’ll pay for hurting him.” She growls, letting rage control her. _

_ “What are you going to do about it?” Her opponent taunts. _

_ Marinette lets out a furious roar and rushes forward, manifesting a Lucky Charm in her hand. _

_ “Marinette, please think this through-” Tikki starts, but Marinette cuts her off with a growl. _

_ “Shut up, Tikki. I won’t let him get away with this.” _

_ The blade in her hand glints in the sunlight, and she thrusts it forward. Her opponent jumps back, laughing. _

_ “Do you really think that will save him?” _

_ Blinded with rage, Marinette keeps slashing mindlessly. The world around her goes silent. _

_ Finally, the deed is done, and Marinette awakens from her trance with tears streaking down her cheeks. Her hands are bloodied and her blade is imbedded into the pavement, along with something else so reddened with blood she can’t identify it anymore. _

_ “-That’s enough, Marinette! Enough! Please stop! Marinette, Stop, He’s already dead, He’s already gone!” Tikki sobs. _

_ “I-” Marinette stares down at her hands, horrified, “I just-” _

_ Chat Noir lays motionless on the pavement, his chest still. _

_ “No…” She breathes. “No!” _

_ “I’m sorry, Marinette.” Tikki whispers into the headset, her voice still shaking. “I’m so, so sorry.” _

_ Marinette moves to grab her blade again.  _

_ “Marinette?” Tikki’s voice rises in hysteria, “ What are you doing?” _

_ “I’m so, so sorry, Tikki.” Marinette says.  _

_ There is a loud rustling noise from the speaker of the earpiece, and then- _

_ “Marinette, don’t!” Plagg’s voice shouts.  _

_ “I’m sorry.” Marinette replies, and then she lets her world fade away. _

_ - _

Adrien wakes up with a horrible sense of dread running through him. For once, He remembers all of his dream, and it terrifies him.

Aside from the pain the dream caused, Adrien realizes that there is much more meaning behind what he’s seen. The voices in the earpieces- Tikki and Plagg, no doubt- sounded frantic, and he remembers his Ladybug’s name. 

He doesn’t know what to think of it. It could be a coincidence, but with yesterday’s name incident, he doubts it. 

After that dream, however, he isn’t sure he  _ wants _ to remember more.

He shakes of the residual pain from his dream and moves to get ready. He’ll see if she’s had a similar dream at school.

-

Marinette awakens drenched in sweat, her breathing heavy and panicked. Her dream remains in her memory fully, forcing the images to flash across her mind rapidly. She sits up and stares down at her hands, horrified.

His name rings through her mind, but she isn’t sure if she’s ready to face him. She isn’t sure if she wants to see more of her past life, if that’s what it was like.

She clenches her fists. 

_ This is for Paris, Marinette, not you, _ She thinks to herself.  _ You need to protect it, or that will happen again. _

Marinette nods to herself and wills herself to be strong.

-

“Is something wrong?” Nino and alya chorus as Marinette and Adrien sit down.

“No, I just had this awful dream last night, and…” Adrien sighs, resting his head on the desk in front of him and watching Marinette from the corner of his eye.

“No, I’m fine. I just had a nightmare and-”

“Ha! You had a scary nightmare? Oh, you poor, poor baby!”  Chloe laughs as she passes.

“Hey, lay off, Chloe. She’s a Dreamer, It’s more than that!” Alya shouts back.

Marinette covers her ears and puts her head down. Her shoulders shake.

“You mean she’s a  _ Blank _ . And she never said it was a memory, did she?” Chloe taunts back, a malicious grin on her face.

“Leave it alone, Alya,” Marinette whispers before Alya can retort. “It isn’t worth it.”

Chloe smiles victoriously and returns to her seat, Sabrina close behind. The redhead looks worriedly over her shoulder at Adrien, then returns to Chloe’s side.

Adrien is at a loss. Nino pats his shoulder consolingly. 

It isn’t the best day.

-

Another akuma attacks. It’s an angry weather girl by the name of Aurore, and she controls the weather.

It’s easier to forget the dream wearing the mask. 

-

That’s a lie. It’s much, much harder to forget the dream when he gets thrown backward into a wall.

“Chat, are you okay?!” Marinette asks, holding out a hand for him to take.

“Fine, M’lady,” He answers. “Let’s go.”

-

She snaps the umbrella over her knee and the akuma flutters out. She cleanses it and turns to face the wreckage.

She isn’t used to seeing this much destruction. She can fix it, but she’ll be tired. 

“There were no casualties. You don’t have to go all out.” Tikki sounds through the speaker of Marinette’s headset.

Marinette lets out a breath of relief and raises her hand.

-

School's out by the time they can return to their friends. 

Something in the group dynamic has shifted.

Marinette and Adrien don’t talk to each other for the rest of the day, even with their friends’ insistence. It’s too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WASN'T EVEN LISTENING TO SAD MUSIC THIS TIME JESUS

**Author's Note:**

> ((What do you mean most people plot out and beta their stories? Psh, that's funny))


End file.
